Against All Odds
by Sakura aka L-sama no Miko
Summary: My first Yamachi. Sora fans beware - minor Sora bashing. Yaoi - don't like, don't read.


Against All Odds

By Sakura

I don't own any of this, I'm just borrowing the song and Tai and Yama for a bit. So please don't sue.

A/N:  I'm using both names for Yama so just to let you know, in this universe everyone calls Yamato, Matt, but Yama is Tai's personal nickname for him. Yaoi ahead. **Angst alert!!!!** Oh yeah, some minor Sora bashing so Tai/Sora fans leave now! You have been warned.

How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace 

_When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

            "Go ahead!" Matt yelled. "Run to your precious Sora!"

            Tai stood before the blond deeply hurt. "Matt, her mom was killed in an accident. I just can't leave her alone right now."

            "Of course you can't. Especially when she practically begged you to stay with her," Matt said icily. 

            "Exactly. She needs a friend with her right now."

            "Yeah, but does it have to be you? You did promise you'd come with me."

            "Yama, for once being so selfish. 'Sides it's only for a couple weeks."

            Matt frowned. "She's really got you hooked," he said bitterly. "Go ahead, but don't expect me to be here when you get back."

            "Matt –"

            "Just go already!"

            Tai sighed. He knew his best friend and now lover would be jealous, but Sora was his friend too. He couldn't just abandon her, not after all they'd been through in the digital world.

            Shaking his head sadly, the brunet Keeper of Courage turned to leave their apartment. "I'm sorry, Yama, but Sora needs me."

            "Hmph," was the reply. He really couldn't stand the Keeper of Love no matter how much he tried for Tai's sake. Even now the redhead had still managed to have a hold over his Tai. He always ran to her whenever she called for a favor.

            Part of the hatred was due to when they were still young and in the Digital World, Matt hadn't realized his true feelings and developed a crush on Sora, but she was always interested in Tai. It made him made when she went on dates with him to make Tai jealous. It was a good thing that she stopped doing that otherwise, he probably would have done something a Keeper of Friendship would consider friendly.

How can you just walk away from me, when all I can do is watch you leave 

_'Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain, and even shared the tears_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

            Matt was frozen, unable to move. His hands were at his sides and clenched into tight fists. He numbly watched as Tai picked up his suitcase and slowly walked out the door.

            "Don't bother coming back!" the blond shouted, "'Cause I won't be waiting."

            Tai winced. "Yama, don't," he tried to finish, but his lover cut him off.

            "Better not make 'her highness' wait," Matt said, his voice dripping with acid.

            Seeing his lover wouldn't listen as usual, Tai sadly turned to him. "I'm sorry you hate Sora so much. But like I said, she needs me. Matt, if you insist on being so jealous all the time, maybe _I'll_ be the one who won't be back." Matt just stood there, numb. However, on the inside the Keeper of Friendship was hurting. Badly. "Good luck on the tour." With that, Taichi Yagami shut the door.

            Matt broke down and cried. He'd really done it this time. His stubborn jealousy had driven his only true friend from him. None of the other digidestined, new or old, had even bothered to understand him. Tai was the only one who stayed with him over the years – through good and bad – while the others went their separate ways.

            Now, he wasn't too sure if Tai would still be there for him. All because he let his jealousy get the better of him.

            "What have I done?" he sobbed, slumping to the floor.

So take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space 

_And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face_

_Take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space_

_And you coming back to me is against all odds and that's what I've got to face_

_I wish I could just make you turn around, turn around and see me cry_

_There's so much I need to say to you, so many reasons why_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

            The memory of Tai's sad and hurt face was etched in his mind. Never would Matt forget how it was _him_ who had hurt the brunet so.

            "Tai!" he called. "Tai come back! I'm sorry! Just come back!"

            As expected, the door remained closed. His lover wouldn't be coming back. Not until Sora would be able to be by herself. Or would he? Why should Tai return to him? After all who would want to live with a jealous spoiled brat like him?

            "Got what I deserved," the blond muttered to himself. "You're the one to blame, Ishida, now live with what you've done."

So take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space 

_And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face_

Take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space But to wait for you, well that's all I can do and that's what I've got to face 

_Take a good look at me now, 'cos I'll still be standing here_

_And you coming back to me is against all odds_

_That's the chance I've got to take, oh, oho_

_Just take a look at me now_

            "I'm back, Tai," Matt said to the empty apartment.

            He knew that the Keeper of Courage wouldn't be there, but he hadn't given up hope. Even now.

            I was a year ago when they had that hideous fight. His lover had been true to his word. When Matt had returned from his tour, all of Tai's things had been removed from their home. Not a thing was left, not even a note.

            In fact they hadn't spoken to each other since then. Matt had tried to find him. None of the digidestined knew how to get in touch with him, and his sister Hikari had been livid when she found out about the break up and refused to tell him where Tai was.

            All Matt could do now was keep hoping Tai'd come back. As far as he could tell, the brunet was either still hurting, or just too busy with someone new to bother with a former lover who had practically thrown him out. 

All he knew was that Tai hadn't moved in with the Keeper of Love, which he was able to learn from his younger brother before he threw him out of his dorm. At least Tai had been decent enough to leave him with some small comfort.

He found himself often imagining how it would be like when Tai had finally forgiven him. Tai would be sitting on the couch, barely able to stay awake as he waited for Matt to come home from a late night recording session or gig. He pretend to be surprised and drop whatever he'd be carrying while his lover would jump up and throw himself at the Keeper of Friendship; kissing him as he begged for his forgiveness. He too would apologize and they'd both promise never to get angry or jealous at each other ever again.

But that never happened. The apartment was always bare – devoid of Tai's presence.

"I'm so sorry Tai," he whispered, picking up a photo of him and Tai when they were still in high school – the only thing he had left of the Keeper of Courage. "Please forgive me and just come home already. It's so lonely here without you."

He put the photo back gently as if the slightest jolt would cause it to dissipate into nothingness. He leaned his guitar case against the couch and sat down.

To wait.

He almost died of a heart attack when a hesitant knock jolted him awake. How long had he been asleep? Matt cursed when he realized it was now late morning. He quickly ran a hand through his hair before opening the door.

"Sorry I was asleep and I didn't hear –" He let out a gasp.

A rather tan and sheepish Tai stood out in the hall. "C-Can I come in?" he asked timidly. Contrary to what the brunet was expecting, Matt pulled him in quickly and slammed the door. He then began to kiss him all over, barely giving Tai a chance to think.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Tai asked, panting.

"I'm the one who should be asking for forgiveness, Tai. You were right. I was being jealous and selfish. I had no right to act the way I did."

Tai nodded. "You were, but I shouldn't have said what I said either. I'm so sorry if I hurt you Yama."

Matt held his friend close. "I'm just glad you're ok, Tai. I was so worried when no one knew where you went. I'm glad to see you."

"I could tell," Tai said chuckling. "About that, I was in the Digital World, that's why no one could get in touch with me."

"For a whole year?!" Matt shouted in shock.

"I know, I know. I had to do some thinking. A lot of thinking, Yama. After we, um… broke up, Sora asked me to marry her. It really surprised me especially after what we said. I had to go somewhere where nobody'd bother me and the Digital World was the only place I could think of."

"So basically you went to the Digital World to think for a whole year?"

"Well yeah, but I also wanted to talk to Agumon. To see what he thought I should do. You should know how big that place is, it took me most of the year to find him."

"I believe you Tai. It's just I can't believe you spent a year there."

"Me either, but what's important is that I got myself straightened out. You should have been there, Yama. Agumon gave me the lecture of my life for leaving you the way I did."

It was now Matt's turn to chuckle. "I would have loved to have seen that. Gabumon probably have done the same thing if I'd gone instead of you. We are jogress partners after all."

"That's why he was so mad at me," Tai said, "So are we back together or do you want some more time alone?"

Matt promptly pushed Tai down onto the couch and began to kiss him again. "That answer your question, koi?"

Tai simply nodded and wrapped his arms around his blond love. "Aishiteru, Yama," he whispered.

"Aishiteru, Tai."

~Owari~

TK: Thank goodness. I was so worried you'd leave it the way you originally ended it.

Sakura: I just couldn't leave Yama-chan hanging like that. ;__;

Kaiser Ken, Daisuke, & Tai: Yama-chan?!

Sakura: Hey a girl can look can't she? 'Sides you should now how sexy Yama-chan is! Look at all the Taito, Yamachi, Yamaken, Kenato, Daito, and Yamasuke out there. ^__^

KK, Dai, & Tai: *blush*

TK: She's got a point. 'Niichan is popular with girls.

Dai: Well, duh blondie!

Sakura: Please review.


End file.
